


In Another Life

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, References to Depression, Romance, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: In another life,In another life, things are going to work out with us.There won’t be anything else to keep us apart.In another life.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> a-long-forgotten-draft.
> 
> kangen seungyul.. banget.. u_u

Pena itu sudah merotasi entah berapa kali di sela jemarinya. Si pelaku enggan peduli. Harapnya, menggerakan saraf motorik dapat membantu otaknya mencapai fokus. Namun semakin besar gaya yang diberikan pada pena itu, semakin jauh konsentrasi yang ia cari. Sampai akhirnya suara pena jatuh menggelegar di telinganya. 

Geram. Ia geram. Berbagai macam cara ia coba agar isi kepalanya mau diajak bekerja keras. Tapi dua puluh tujuh bulan sudah terlewati dengan sia - sia. Catatannya hanya penuh akan coretan tak berarti. Balok nadanya kosong tak tertimpa satu not pun. Ada begitu banyak gumpalan kertas di sudut ruangan. Kacau. Ruangan Seungyoun sama kacaunya dengan isi kepalanya.

Remangnya studio Seungyoun tak membantu. Segala akses cahaya luar sudah ia halangi. Tak peduli ketika temannya berkata menghirup udara luar mungkin bisa memberinya inspirasi atau semacamnya, bukannya malah mengubur diri dalam kegelapan. Akan tetapi yang dinasehati tak berniat sedikitpun beranjak untuk melakoni petuah tersebut. Lelaki itu tak peduli bagaimana temannya berkata kalau mahluk halus betah sekali dengan ruangan gelap dan lembab. Tapi bagi Seungyoun, seseram - seramnya bilik ruangan ini, ia lebih takut di luar sana. Dimana ada banyak sekali ekspektasi dan tuntutan yang menanti. Tatapan penuh harap dan ribuan tanya tanpa belas kasih yang kerap Seungyoun terima setiap ia melangkahkan kaki dari studionya. 

Studio kecil ini adalah zona amannya.

Seungyoun memiliki embel - embel sebagai penyanyi kelas atas yang mengikutinya bak bayangan, dahulu hal itu terdengar keren dan terasa menyenangkan. Semua sorotan tertuju padanya. Semua perhatian ditumpahkan padanya. Senyum manis dan pujian dipanjatkan untuknya. Kehadirannya membabat habis siapa - siapa saja yang berusaha memanjat tangga lagu. Seungyoun merasa ia bisa menggenggam bumi hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dunia tak lagi terdengar semenyeramkan ketika ia di beberapa tahun yang lalu, sibuk mengais - ngais kesempatan untuk diberikan panggung. Mengemis kesana kemari agar diperbolehkan unjuk gigi. 

Semua terasa seperti di atas awan sampai bayangan itu menjadi lebih besar dari Seungyoun. Bayangan itu menjadi kian besar akibat dipakani ego setiap hari. Bayangan itu menjadi terlalu gelap untuk Seungyoun sanggup hadapi. Seungyoun kehilangan hal - hal kecil secara berkala. Kebebasannya. Privasinya. Kemauannya. Kebahagiaannya. Bayangan itu menuntut Seungyoun untuk memberikan lebih daripada yang Seungyoun mampu. Bayangan itu menjadi terlalu banyak meminta tanpa memberi Seungyoun ruang untuk bernafas. 

Akhirnya Seungyoun tercekik mimpinya sendiri. Kini ia bukan apa - apa selain artis yang mulai meredup dan sibuk mengubur diri di studio di kesehariannya.

Secepat itu Seungyoun kehilangan. Ia kehilangan panggung dan segala atensi. Ia kehilangan pujian yang dulu senantiasa terdengar bak melodi di hari - harinya. Seungyoun jatuh karena ia dibawa terbang terlalu tinggi. Seungyoun remuk karena terjun bebas tanpa peringatan.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa - siapa. _Memang dunianya begitu_ , kata orang - orang terdekatnya. Seungyoun pun setuju. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa - apa selain berusaha bangkit lagi. Berusaha mengambil porsi di panggung yang penuhnya bak lautan manusia. Yang sesak karena sengitnya kompetisi antar satu dengan yang lain. 

Ia pikir ia mampu. 

Karena musik selalu menjadi penggerus semangatnya selama ini. Jauh sebelum ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dibelenggu ketenaran, ia sudah jatuh cinta lebih dulu dengan musik. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana ia hidup di bawah tuntutan ambisi orang tua tanpa memiliki setitik bintang untuk diraih. Ia habiskan masa sekolahnya dengan memenuhi hasrat mama papanya. Pulang dengan nilai sempurna. Naik kelas dengan skor tertinggi. Memenuhi lemari pajangan dengan piala dan membolongi dinding dengan sertifikat yang difigurakan. Sampai pada akhirnya di tingkat terakhir sekolah menengahnya, ia ditunjuk wali kelas untuk menjadi salah satu tim penampil di perpisahan kepala sekolah. Dua minggu ia memenuhi absensi kelas dengan secarik surat dispensasi. Sepuluh jam di sekolah, setengahnya ia habiskan di studio musik.

Seungyoun seorang pembelajar yang tangkas. Daya tangkapnya yang cepat membuat ia dicintai guru - gurunya karena ia gampang diajari tentang bagaimana caranya memetik gitar. Dalam waktu dua minggu, Seungyoun berhasil jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. 

Kecintaannya terhadap musik semakin lama semakin tinggi. Mengalahkan ketakutannya akan pukulan papa maupun mama ketika ia ketahuan membaca kunci lagu ketimbang rumus trigonometri. Perjalanannya panjang dan tak mudah, tapi ia berhasil mendapatkan restu untuk melanglang buana menelusuri mimpinya. 

Ia pikir ia mampu.

Ia dan musik sudah berteman bak sahabat karib. Seungyoun terbiasa mengencani instrumen musik ketika teman - temannya sibuk memadu kasih dengan pasangan. Seungyoun tak pernah ambil pusing. Selama ini, dunia musik sudah menjadi poros hidupnya. Seungyoun pikir ia tak akan menemukan masalah besar ketika harus dihadapkan dengan beberapa peralatan musik dan alat aransemen lagu.

Tapi secarik kertas putih kosong bergambarkan balok nada kini tak memberikan perasaan apapun selain ketakutan dan kepanikan. 

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang tidak nyaman dan tangannya gemetar bahkan sebelum digunakan untuk menulis. Hamparan kosong di layar komputer maupun buku membuat Seungyoun takut. Ia takut setengah mati. Otaknya buntu enggan memikirkan hal lain selain bayangan - bayangan menyeramkan. Semua berawal dari suatu siang sampai tanpa sadar dua tahun lebih tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Hiatusnya Seungyoun terlewati tanpa hal berarti. Sudah ia coba mendengarkan lagi demo - demo yang telah lama dibuat ketika semangatnya masih membara. 

Tapi percikan itu tak ada.

Seungyoun kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak berhasil temui apa itu. Dan itulah yang membuatnya berakhir hanya dengan minuman keras dan makanan cepat saji di dalam studio ketimbang beberapa bait lagu. Studio musik Seungyoun lebih mirip seperti kamar kos bujangan daripada tempat penghasil musik. 

Sore ini pun tak jauh berbeda. Seungyoun hanya duduk di kursi besarnya dan menghadap beberapa perangkat yang menyala namun tak tersentuh. Tak ada lagu yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya karena musik membuatnya mual alih - alih memberikan rasa nyaman. Sekotak kardus yang basah karena minyak menimpa buku - buku catatan Seungyoun. Sedangkan lelaki itu sibuk menggerus daging ayam dalam mulutnya. Enggan peduli akan rembesan minyak yang menodai bukunya.

“Astaga,”

Seungyoun memutar badan ketika ia mendengar ada suara orang lain di dalam studionya.

“Kapan dateng lo?” ucapnya tak jelas karena masih mengunyah makanan.

“Lo gak denger gue buka pintu? Lo tuh ngapain sih.” omel teman Seungyoun.

Yang ditanya hanya memutar badan lagi dan mengambil paha atas untuk disantap, “gak denger. Mau ngapain, Nat, kesini?”

“Pake nanya. Mau bikin lo melek. Ngadep gue sini.”

Yang diajak bicara dengan malas beranjak dan duduk di samping temannya, Nathan.

“Lo tau lo gak bisa gini terus kan, Youn?”

“Kalo lo emang mau nyerah dan udahan, konfirmasi sama agensi. Jangan kaya gini. Lo cuma mempersulit diri lo sendiri.”

Bagian ayam yang Seungyoun pegang saat ini adalah bagian kesukaannya. Tapi nafsu makannya hilang hingga sangup membuat Seungyoun membuang ayam itu begitu saja di kantong plastik yang ia lihat sembarangan.

“Nat, gue harap gue juga tau mau gue apa.”

“Tapi bahkan sekarang gue gak tau gue harus apa. Gue cuma tau kalo laper makan kalo minum haus kalo pusing tidur. Gue gak tau gue harus apa, Nat.”

“Kalo orang pikir gue gak stress, gue pengen lo semua bedah kepala gue. Biar tau gimana rusuhnya isi kepala gue,” Seungyoun memukul kepalanya keras berulang kali, “gue capek, Nat. Gue capek begini. Tapi gue gatau gue harus apa!”

“Gue udah bilang, _keeping yourself here won’t help_. Lo butuh suasana baru. Jangan di studio terus, Youn.”

“Gue takut.”

“Gue takut di luar. Gue takut sama orang - orang.”

Nathan terkejut. Selama ini, selama ia mengenal Cho Seungyoun yang ia temui untuk pertama kalinya beberapa tahun lalu, lelaki itu selalu dipenuhi semangat yang membara. Energi yang seolah tak pernah habis. Selalu menjadi pusat tawa teman - temannya. Tak pernah sekalipun Nathan kira Seungyoun bisa merasa sebegini takutnya dengan manusia. Ia pikir, Seungyoun justru orang nomor satu yang selalu bisa hidup di tengah keramaian.

“Kenapa lo gak pernah cerita ke gue, Youn?”

“Karna gue pikir gue akan baik - baik aja setelah beberapa hari. Gue bakal baik - baik aja setelah gue istirahat bentar. Bakal baik - baik aja kalo gue pikir sambil lalu.”

“ _But it’s getting worse_.”

“Nat, gue harus apa?”

* * *

Nathan kembali ke studio Seungyoun beberapa hari setelahnya. Lelaki itu masuk dengan tergopoh - gopoh sambil membawa beberapa alat kebersihan. Seungyoun sedang menyaksikan serial drama di laptop ketika Nathan datang dengan rusuhnya. 

“Ayo! Berdiri!”

“Berdiri ngapain sih ah? Lagi nonton drama gue.”

“Ntar dulu nontonnya. Ayo berdiri! Kita bersih - bersih!”

Seungyoun melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau barang - barang yang berserakan dan sampah makanan yang menumpuk menjadi sebuah masalah. Kalau dulu, mungkin Seungyoun sudah menangis sambil menelepon jasa pembersih. Tapi entah sejak kapan Seungyoun merasa biasa saja melihat ruangannya berantakan. 

“Ngapain dibersihin sih? Gini aja gapapa elah.”

“Guenya yang kenapa napa!”

“Lo tuh bener - bener deh.” Seungyoun mendesah lelah sambil mematikan laptopnya. Ia beranjak dari sofa untuk mengikuti segala perintah Nathan. Dimulai dari mengumpulkan sampah - sampah sampai menata ulang tata letak barang - barangnya. Seungyoun enggan mengaku saat ditanya. Tapi pemandangannya saat ini memang terasa sedikit lebih baik. Dua jam lebih mereka habiskan. Kini keduanya sudah duduk di lantai dengan beberapa makanan yang berserakan. 

“Youn, liburan gih.” ucap Nathan tiba - tiba.

“Libur? Lah ini gue liburan?”

“Lo gak liburan. Lo ngurung diri. Cabut gih.”

“Hah? Cabut kemana? Mana bisa. Gue punya tanggungan.”

“Lo punya tanggungan udah berapa lama juga tetep gak ada hasil kan? _Sorry to say_ , tapi lo begini - begini aja tuh gak bakal bantu.”

“Gak mau ah.”

“Takut ya?”

Seungyoun mengangguk.

“Kalo misalnya lo liburan ke tempat yang gak pernah tau lo sebagai _seseorang_ gimana?”

Seungyoun masih menyantap kudapannya tanpa reaksi. Tapi Nathan tau temannya mempertimbangkan hal itu. Mendadak ia bersemangat, sepertinya yang satu ini akan berhasil.

“Main gih, Youn, ke tempat yang tenang. Sepi.”

“Pedalaman?”

“Ya gak pedalaman juga, pinter.”

“Terus apa dong?”

“Ya desa biasa aja. Lo tuh ya. Lo pikir lo seterkenal itu apa ampe seluruh pelosok di negeri ini tau lo?”

“Emang enggak?”

“...”

“...”

“ _Anyway!_ Kalo lo tertarik, gue punya ide buat tempatnya. Gue bisa pastiin. Tempatnya nyaman. Enak. sepi. Tenang. Dan aman buat lo.”

Seungyoun menenggak sodanya dalam diam. Namun di dalam kepalanya mulai banyak suara - suara yang meneriakkan keinginannya untuk mengiyakan tawaran Nathan.

Selang beberapa hari, Seungyoun sudah menginjakkan kaki di sebuah daerah yang tak familiar. Setelah berkendara kurang lebih sepuluh jam, ia dan Nathan sampai di kediaman yang akan ditinggali Seungyoun selama dua bulan ke depan. Sejujurnya Seungyoun tak menaruh banyak rasa percaya akan saran temannya, tapi harus ia akui kalau suasana baru ini, walau baru beberapa menit sejak ia sampai, ia merasa bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

“Seungyoun! Bengongnya nanti dulu dong. Bantuin gue angkatin barang nihh.”

“Lo langsung balik kali?”

“Tadi niatnya sih gitu. Tapi capek juga ya hahahaha.”

“Yaudah nginep aja sih. Udah sore juga, Nat. Gak lagi dikejar jadwal kan?”

“Enggak, santai.”

“Nat,”

“Oy.”

“Kira - kira gue bakal bisa nulis lagu lagi gak ya?”

“Bisa.”

“Kok lo terdengar lebih yakin dari gua?”

“Soalnya lo masih mau nulis.”

“Mau doang. Tapi dua tahun juga gini - gini aja gua?”

“ _Everything you need will come to you at the perfect time_ , kata orang - orang, Youn.”

“Hahahaha. Bisaan banget lo.”

“Bisa, Youn, bisa.”

“Kalo lo udah gak berminat di dunia musik, lo gak bakal ngikutin saran gue dan rela jauh - jauh kesini. Lo udah dari lama cabut dari agensi dan seneng - seneng di luar _instead of keeping youself_ di studio.”

“Mulut lo bisa bilang enggak, tapi jauh di bawah alam sadar lo, _you know you can_.”

“Percaya sama gue, Youn.”

Keesokan harinya Seungyoun berdiri di depan _rumahnya_ untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Nathan yang sudah harus kembali ke ibukota. Berbagai macam petuah Nathan suarakan kepada Seungyoun, sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya tertawa dan mendorong pundak lelaki itu untuk berjalan ke mobilnya. Tangannya melambai saat ia menatap refleksi Nathan di kaca spion. Tak lama, mobil itu membawa temannya pergi. Seungyoun menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil mengamati mobil yang makin lama makin tak terlihat. Sekarang baru jam setengah enam pagi. Tapi Seungyoun rasanya sudah segar sekali. Padahal biasanya jam segini ia baru bisa tidur. Merasa tak memiliki apapun untuk dikerjakan di dalam ruangan, Seungyoun melangkahkan kaki ke sembarang arah tanpa tujuan. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan penduduk sekitar. 

Berangkat dari kepribadiannya yang ramah dan gampang beradaptasi kiranya sanggup membuat dirinya berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tapi ternyata setelah menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk mengisolasi diri, membuat kepercayaan diri Seungyoun menguap ketika kini ia bertemu dengan orang baru. Beruntung kebanyakan orang penduduk yang ia temui adalah warga lanjut usia. Ada yang bersepeda dengan topi jerami, ada yang menggendong cangkul di pundak sambil berjalan kaki, ada yang sudah menuntun segerombol kambing entah diarahkan kemana. Sapaan sesaat yang dilontarkan para warga sedikit banyak membuat Seungyoun tersenyum. 

Daerah yang ia tinggali saat ini tak ramai penduduk maupun kendaraan bermesin. Berjalan kaki membuntuti segerombol kambing dirasa bukan ide yang buruk. Sesekali ia ikut mengembalikan kambing yang keluar dari barisan untuk kembali berkumpul. Seorang bapak, si tukang gembala yang memimpin barisan melemparkan tawa renyah saat mendapati Seungyoun sibuk berkomunikasi dengan anak kambing yang paling kecil, paling tertinggal.

“Pendatang ya nak?” sapa bapak itu saat mereka sampai di halaman luas yang nampak seperti lapangan bola namun rumputnya terlalu tinggi untuk dikatakan demikian.

“Iya pak. Baru datang kemarin.”

“Oh begitu… Memang mau pindah kesini yak?”

“Ah, itu… Cuma sementara kok pak.”

Bapak itu tersenyum, menularkan tarikan senyum pula pada wajah Seungyoun. Walau ini kali pertama Seungyoun bertemu, namun nampak jelas sekali otot legam bukti kerja keras si bapak yang sudah jelas bukan hasil dari waktu yang singkat. Mendadak hati Seungyoun menghangat. 

“Bapak setiap pagi kesini ya?”

“Iya dong, kalau enggak kambing - kambing bapak mau makan apa. Hahahaha.”

“Banyak ya pak kambingnya.”

“Ya begitulah. Namanya juga peternak.”

Dan obrolan keduanya mengalir begitu saja. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak menyelami obrolan ringan namun menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Apa mungkin udara disini terasa lebih baik daripada di kota asalnya? Atau karena suasana pagi yang berbeda? Atau munggkin juga karena ia bertemu dengan orang baru yang tak akan menggencarnya dengan beribu ekspektasi seperti yang selalu ia dapati selama ini? Seungyoun tak tahu pasti. Tapi Seungyoun menikmati pagi hari pertamanya disini.

* * *

Hari kedua Seungyoun lewati dengan beristirahat dan menikmati waktu kosong di kamarnya. Rumah yang entah bagaimana Nathan dapatkan ini terhitung sederhana. Tak terlalu besar, tak terlalu kecil. Sekilas rumah itu nampak seperti rumah kayu karena dari luar materialnya didominasi oleh kayu maupun bambu. Kontras dengan design interior yang terkesan minimalis dan tak seburuk bayangan Seungyoun. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh kebun dan pohon - pohon besar. Di seberang jalan pun Seungyoun langsung disambut oleh hamparan sawah dan pemandangan gunung. Jarak yang lumayan jauh antar satu rumah dengan rumah lain memberi suasana hening yang menenangkan.

Nathan tidak main - main ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk ketentraman Seungyoun.

Keesokan harinya Seungyoun memutuskan untuk mengatur perangkat komputer dan alat lain yang sudah ia bawa di ruangan kosong depan kamar tidur. Mungkin ruang ini seharusnya jadi ruang tamu. Tapi melihat kemungkinan kalau ia akan menerima tamu kecil sekali, jadilah Seungyoun menyetel peralatan kerjanya di ruangan itu. 

Jam tiga sore ia baru selesai tapi energinya masih luar biasa besar dan banyak. Seungyoun tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman. Kini ia merasa bersemangat tanpa alasan. Mendadak ia teringat akan rekomendasi bapak pengembala kemarin, Seungyoun langsung bersiap untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan - jalan.

Kata bapak kemarin, ada sungai yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempat inapnya. Sungai itu memiliki bebatuan yang besar dan air yang jernih karena airnya bersumber dari gunung. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Seungyoun tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak menyesal sudah mengikuti saran Nathan. Memang baru tiga hari. Tapi sejauh ini, ia tak merasa jemu harus menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di tempat yang tak dikenal ini. Pun merasa hampa. Beda sekali rasanya ketika ia di studio.

Ah, ia jadi teringat. Nathan mengiriminya pesan semalam, hanya pesan singkat yang tanpa konteks masuk ke notifikasi ponselnya. Nathan berkata kalau Seungyoun tak harus menghasilkan sesuatu selama disini. _No pressure_. Yang penting Seungyoun nyaman dan bahagia, yang penting Seungyoun merasa sedikit lebih baik dibanding hari - harinya yang lalu, maka itu sudah cukup. Begitu isi pesannya.

Seungyoun tak mengatakan apapun ketika ia menangis ditengah membaca pesan itu. Nathan tak perlu tahu, pikirnya.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit sampai Seungyoun mampu mendengar suara samar dari gemericik air. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, udaranya terasa semakin dingin. Wajar saja sebenarnya, ia berada di daerah kaki pegunungan. Seungyoun merasa ia sudah mencapai ujung jalan. Di hadapannya kini hanya ada semak belukar dan rumput liar yang cukup tinggi. Kata bapak kemarin, kalau ia sudah berada di ujung jalan, ia harus mengambil langkah ke kiri. Saat ditengok, ternyata memang ada pijakan jalan yang nampak jelas walau belum dilandasi bebatuan. Hanya tanah yang nampak dibersihkan rerumputannya agar pejalan kaki dapat melalui area itu dengan mudah. 

Seungyoun telusuri jalan setapak itu. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan kakek - kakek yang menggendong ranting kayu. Dan segerombol pemuda yang bersenda gurau kala mendahuluinya. Berjarak lima menit, Seungyoun sudah bisa melihat sungai yang dimaksudkan bapak kemarin. Rasanya sejuk bukan main. Entah kapan terakhir kali Seungyoun merasakan kedamaian yang seperti ini. 

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti tepian sungai. Mengambil jarak dari beberapa penduduk agar ia bisa menikmati ketenangan ini seorang diri. Saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh, ia mendudukan diri tak jauh dari bibir sungai. Berulang kali Seungyoun mengambil napas dalam - dalam. Berusaha mengisi paru - parunya dengan udara segar. Seungyoun mendadak merasa menyesal tak membawa _earphone_ bersamanya. Tapi bukan masalah, ia jadi punya alasan untuk kembali ke tempat ini lagi. 

Langit hari ini terasa lebih jernih dan biru, pikir Seungyoun. Mungkin karena di daerah pegunungan, mungkin karena penduduk disini hanya satu dua orang yang menggunakan kendaraan bermesin, mungkin ada alasan lain. Tapi Seungyoun berterimakasih akan apapun alasannya itu. Karena ia baru menyadari, betapa menenangkannya menatap langit biru dalam diam seperti ini. 

Saat ia kembali menatap lurus, telinganya mendadak mendengar suara yang muncul dari instrumen musik yang kelewat familiar. Dentingan piano. Maka Seungyoun melempar pandang, mencari tahu. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Pasalnya, terasa aneh karna ia bisa mendengar suara piano di pinggir sungai. Akan tetapi setelah berdiri dan melangkah kesana kemari, ia tak mampu menemukan seonggok piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh seseorang. Walau suaranya masih disana, Seungyoun tak berhasil menemukan yang dicarinya.

Seungyoun menyerah. Ia kembali duduk di salah satu bebatuan. Netranya mengamati arus air sungai walau isi kepalanya masih saja bertanya, mencoba menebak bahkan. Potongan lagu apa yang saat ini sedang dimainkan oleh seseorang. 

“Yah! Hanyuuuuuuuuut!” rengekan seseorang memecahkan lamun Seungyoun. Dilihatnya ada mahkota bunga yang hanyut. Setelah dikira - kira, Seungyoun mencondongkan diri untuk mengambil mahkota bunga itu. Usai diperiksa, tak ada kelopa bunga yang gugur. Maka Seungyoun kembalikan kepada _si ratu_ pemilik mahkota itu.

“Bilang apa, Haseul?”

“Makasih om!”

Seungyoun tersenyum. Dan seorang dewasa yang tadi meminta anak kecil bernama Haseul untuk berterimakasih, ikut mengucap hal yang sama.

“Ah, bukan apa - apa kok.”

“Kamu baru ya disini?”

“Eh… iya. Kok tahu?”

Perempuan itu tertawa, “disini penduduknya hampir saling kenal satu sama lain. Jadinya kami hafal kalau ada penduduk baru. Baru pindah ya?”

“Cuma menetap sementara kok.”

“Oh begitu. Yasudah saya pamit dahulu-”

“Ah! Tunggu… saya… mau tanya.”

“Tanya apa?”

“Di sekitar sini, ada piano ya? Sejak tadi saya mendengar suara piano tapi tak lihat ada piano dekat sungai…”

Yang ditanyai sempat terlihat ragu sebelum parasnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

“Oh! Piano! Ya ya.. Hahaha tadi saya sempat bingung. Baru ingat, di dekat sungai, kalau kamu berjalan ke arah jalan buntu tadi? ...ya ya yang itu. Nah kalau kamu putar balik, di area kiri, agak masuk, ada gereja.”

“Gereja?” 

“Iya! Gereja. Biasanya ada yang suka memainkan piano disana. Mungkin anak - anak iseng. Tapi kadang juga penduduk disini suka main juga kok.”

“Ah begitu… saya pikir saya salah dengar. Tapi kok… kayanya penduduk sini memang sudah biasa ya? Tidak ada yang mencari - cari suara seperti saya sejak tadi hehe”

“Oh iya. Kita semua sudah tidak kaget kalau dengar suara piano. Kalau begitu, saya duluan ya?”

Dan dengan begitu Seungyoun mendapatkan jawabannya. Ternyata memang ada piano di sekitar sini. Walau agak mengherankan bagaimana piano bisa terdengar sejauh itu. Tapi berdasarkan kesaksian penduduk disini, memang sudah biasa. Maka Seungyoun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kembali menyusuri arahnya datang tadi. Berniat mencari sumber suara yang memang tak salah, makin jauh ia dari sungai, suaranya makin terdengar dengan jelas. 

Seungyoun harus kembali masuk ke area semak belukar seperti tadi, tapi bedanya jalan setapak kali ini tak sejelas yang tadi. Mungkin tak terlalu banyak orang yang kemari. Tak jauh dari jalan masuk, Seungyoun bisa melihat bangunan berukuran sederhana dengan model yang cukup tua berdiri di antara pepohonan tinggi. Mungkin karena daerah kaki gunung, sehingga rumah - rumah maupun bangunan publik disini selalu dikelilingi tumbuhan lebat dan besar.

Saat Seungyoun berdiri tepat di depan pintu gereja, suara piano itu berhenti. Entah hanya kebetulan atau si _pemain_ piano itu menyadari kehadirannya, Seungyoun jadi agak sungkan. Maka pelan - pelan ia membalikkan badan dan berniat pulang. Mencatat di dalam kepalanya untuk mengunjungi gereja ini lain waktu.

Seungyoun masih sibuk berjalan sambil mengendap - endap ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

“HHAH!” teriak Seungyoun.

Lelaki yang tadi hanya fokus pada langkah kakinya itu kini berjengit karena terkejut ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Perlu waktu tiga detik bagi Seungyoun untuk kembali sadar dan mencerna kehadiran orang lain disana.

“Hehe kaget ya?” balas lelaki asing itu sambil tersenyum.

“K-kaget.. Anda siapa?”

“Hih kok malah nanya? Bukannya kamu orang baru disini? Aku dong harusnya yang nanya kamu siapa?”

“Eh iya sih, saya baru pindah dua hari yang lalu.”

“Kaku banget kamu. Santai aja,” sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

“Sini,” ajak orang asing itu untuk duduk di kursi kayu depan gereja, “duduk.”

Seungyoun tak tahu mengapa ia menuruti perintah orang ini tapi ia duduk tanpa perlawanan. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk bersama, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan.

“Kenalin! Aku Hangyul!”

Seungyoun raih tangan itu, “Seungyoun.”

Lelaki yang kini Seungyoun ketahui namanya, Hangyul, kembali melemparkan pandangan ke piano yang ada di belakang Seungyoun.

“Kamu kok bisa tahu gereja ini?”

“Tadi say- aku lagi di sungai, terus dengar suara piano. Waktu aku tanya ke salah satu penduduk, katanya memang disini ada gereja.”

“Oh iya? Terus mereka bilang apa?”

“Ya katanya gereja ini sering didatangi orang - orang buat main pianonya.”

“Oh gituuu.”

“Kenceng ya… pianonya. Bisa kedengeran jauh.”

“Atau mungkin kamu aja yang telinganya canggih?”

“Eh? Enggak ah, perempuan tadi juga bilangnya penduduk disini biasa dengar kok.”

Bukannya dijawab, pemuda yang Seungyoun ketahui namanya sebagai Hangyul itu tertawa.

“Kamu mau main piano?”

“Aku?”

“Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi?”

“Memang anda tahu aku bisa main piano?”

“Memang harus bisa main piano kalau mau main?”

_Bener juga…_

Tanpa banyak kata, Hangyul berdiri dan melangkah lebih dulu. Lalu melambaikan tangan, mengajak Seungyoun masuk ke dalam gereja. Saat keduanya masuk, Seungyoun bisa melihat dengan jelas dan yakin kalau bangunan ini memang bangunan tua. Segala ornamen dan sentuhan - sentuhannya terasa klasik.

Sampai pada akhirnya Seungyoun lihat sumber suara yang tadi membuatnya linglung.

“Ini dia pianonya! Kamu mau coba mainin?”

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungyoun. Setelah dipersilahkan, Seungyoun dudukkan diri di tempat duduk depan piano. Jujur saja jemarinya terasa kaku. Otaknya seolah membeku tak sanggup memikirkan harus memainkan lagu apa. Sedangkan Hangyul yang menumpukan dagu di ujung piano, menunggu permainan Seungyoun. Tapi sekian menit berlalu, Hangyul lelah ditelan bosan. Maka dengan asal jemari kanannya menekan tuts, menciptakan melodi singkat yang mengundang tatap Seungyoun.

Tatap itu Hangyul balas dengan alis yang bergerak, menagih permainan. Lalu tak lama, melodi itu disambut dengan nada asal yang nampaknya Seungyoun mainkan dengan sembarangan. Anehnya, alunan itu justru terdengar layak.

Permainan singkat Seungyoun disambut tepuk meriah dari Hangyul.

“Wah kamu bisa main piano!”

“Hahah kebetulan. Aku kerjanya… di bidang musik.”

“Oh iya??? Keren banget kerjanya di bidang musik. Berarti kamu bisa bikin lagu doong?”

Seungyoun sejujurnya masih terkejut oleh keramahan Hangyul. Tapi sepertinya Hangyul ini memang tipikal pemuda yang mudah bergaul. Jauh… jauh lebih ramah daripada Seungyoun. Tapi sedikit banyak harus Seungyoun akui ia bersyukur akan kehadiran Hangyul yang tiba - tiba. 

“Bisa. Kalo Hangyul bisa main alat musik gak?”

“Bisa laah! Mau aku tunjukkin gak?”

“Boleh kalau Hangyul mau.”

“Hehehe mau kok. Tapi mataharinya udah mau tenggelem tau, Seungyoun. Besok lagi aja ya kita ketemu disini?”

“Boleh. Besok sore aku kesini lagi ya.”

Hangyul berdiri lebih dulu lalu mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, “ Besok sore kita ketemu lagi ya, Seungyoun!”

Lalu Hangyul pergi sambil melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum kepada Seungyoun. Mau tak mau Seungyoun tertawa. Ia mendadak teringat dengan keponakannya di rumah Mama. 

Langit memang sudah mulai gelap, matahari secara perlahan menghilang. Sedangkan bulan sabit sudah bisa Seungyoun dapati di jam setengah enam sore. Tak lama ia berdiri dan ikut melangkah keluar dari gereja. Bersiap untuk beristirahat dan kembali lagi esok hari.

* * *

Seungyoun sedang duduk di depan gereja ketika Hangyul tiba - tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum secerah mentari. Kesepuluh jemarinya membentang ketika melambaikan tangan di depan Seungyoun. Membuatnya mau tak mau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Seungyoun jadi terkekeh, dilepasnya _earphone_ yang sejak tadi menyumpal telinganya selama ia menunggu Hangyul.

“Ih itu apa?” tanya Hangyul saat matanya mengikuti gerak tangan Seungyoun sembari ia duduk di sebelahnya.

“Ini _earphone_. Hangyul baru lihat ini ya?”

Hangyul mengangguk, “aah, apa karena aku kelamaan tinggal di desa ya? Aku baru tau ada yang kaya begitu. Itu buat apa? Kok dimasukin ke telinga?”

“Hangyul mau coba?”

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Hangyul untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Seungyoun. Seungyoun pun tanpa ragu memasangkan _earphone_ di telinga kanan Hangyul. Lalu jarinya mengulir di atas layar untuk memilih lagu.

“SEUNGYOUN!” teriak Hangyul. Lelaki itu dengan panik melepas _earphone_.

Yang diteriaki pun ikut terkejut, “Apa? Apa? Kenapa Hangyul?”

“Kok ada suara keluar!!! Itu apaan sih!”

Seungyoun kehabisan kata - kata. Jantungnya masih berderu karena Hangyul tiba - tiba berteriak seolah ada bahaya mendekat. Tak lama Seungyoun tertawa. Yang langsung dipukul Hangyul. Lelaki itu bersungut - sungut tentang bagaimana jahatnya Seungyoun yang menertawakannya.

“Maaf maaf. Habisnya kamu lucu,” tak sanggup Seungyoun tahan uluran tangannya untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Hangyul. 

“Hangyul, ini namanya _earphone_. Fungsinya itu ya untuk mendengarkan suara dari ponsel,” Seungyoun goyangkan ponselnya di depan Hangyul. Sedangkan yang dijelaskan nampaknya belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

“Intinya ini bukan barang bahaya, Hangyul. Seratus persen aman. Mau coba dengerin lagi?”

Anggukan Hangyul jadi sarat untuk Seungyoun memasangkan kembali _earphone_ ke telinga mereka berdua. Lagu kembali mengalun, tapi kali ini Hangyul sudah tidak panik. Keduanya duduk dalaml diam sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Ketika lagunya selesai, Hangyul langsung bertepuk tangan sambil menghadap Seungyoun.

“Bagus! Lagu kamu bagus!”

“Loh? Kok kamu tau itu lagu saya?”

“Gimana enggak. Suaranya mirip banget. Ini lagu kamu ya?”

“Iya. Hehe, niatnya gak mau pamer sih,” Seungyoun garukkan tengkuknya yang tak gatal, “tapi ini lagu kesukaan aku. Gimana?”

“Gimana apanya?! Baguslah! Bagus banget aku suka! Kamu bilang kamu kerja di bidang musik. Penyanyi ya maksudnya?”

Dengan malu Seungyoun mengangguk, “sebenernya aku gak ada niat buat kasih tau atau apa sih. Gak ada maksud apa - apa.”

“Gapapa kok. Seneng banget Hangyul punya temen keren. Aduh aku jadi malu mau mainin piano depan kamu.”

“Loh kok malu?”

“Ya malu laah. Kamu pasti jago dan ngerti musik. Aku cuma bisa - bisaan aja tauu.”

“Ah enggak juga. Kamu udah janji lho mau mainin piano buat aku?”

“Aduh iya sih… yaudah deh aku main tapi kalo salah jangan diketawain ya?”

“Enggak lah.”

Lalu keduanya beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri piano di dalam gereja. Berulang kali Hangyul usapkan tangannya ke paha, ke pantat, kembali lagi ke paha. Mencoba menghilangkan basah yang dirasa tiba - tiba di telapak tangannya.

“Aku mulai ya?”

Seungyoun mengangguk. Kedua tangan Hangyul bersiap menjulur.

“Aku mulai nih, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun kembali mengangguk.

“Seungyoun aku mulai.”

Seungyoun terbahak, “Iya Hangyul, astaga, hahahahaha, silahkan. Silahkan mulai.”

Hangyul hanya tersenyum canggung. Namun tak lama jemarinya mulai menari. Dentingan piano mulai memenuhi pendengaran Seungyoun. Nada - nada itu terdengar familiar mulai dari awal. Hangyul memulai dengan tempo sedang. Lalu tak lama kedua tangannya bergerak semakin cepat. Ada beberapa nada yang sumbang. Mungkin karena ada beberapa senar atau mungkin martilnya sudah tak sesempurna piano _sehat_. Tapi nadanya tetap terdengar indah. Baru sepertiga permainan, nampaknya Seungyoun sudah bisa menebak.

Permainan Hangyul mungkin tidak sempurna. Tapi rasanya Seungyoun percaya Hangyul lebih jago darinya. Gerakan jemari Hangyul terlihat kaku namun indah. Karya yang memang dikhususkan untuk pemula ini rasanya merupakan karya yang tepat untuk Hangyul. Kalau Mozart memang mempersembahkan karya ini untuk para pemula, pemula seperti Hangyul lah yang pasti komposer itu harapkan.

Permainan selesai, disambung dengan tepukan meriah dari Seungyoun seorang diri. Sedangkan yang di _puja_ hanya tertawa malu - malu.

“Kamu main sebegini bagusnya kok ragu - ragu sih. Ini bagus banget, Hangyul!”

“Ah males deh kalo bohong.”

“Beneran! Aku gak bohong. Aku kira kamu cuma bakal mainin lagu pop atau lagu - lagu ringan. Tapi tiba - tiba kamu bawaain Piano Sonata. Jujur hahahah saya kaget. Tapi keren kok!”

“Eh? Seungyoun tahu lagu ini?”

“Iya, ini _Piano Sonata_ nomor 16 kan?”

“Hehe, aku sebenernya kurang tahu sih, Seungyoun. Aku main ini karena sering denger aja dari ibu aku.”

“Oh ya? Ibu kamu jago main piano juga ya. Wah, gak heran sih.”

“Hehe…”

“Jadi kamu gak tau ini karya siapa?”

Hangyul menggeleng.

“Yang kamu mainin itu tadi, karya Mozart. Komposer kelas dunia. Terkenal banget. Gak ada kayanya yang gak kenal dia.”

“Ada tau! Aku!”

“Eh, iya. Hahahaha buat Hangyul spesial deh. Nah, yang kamu mainin itu tadi bagian pertama.”

“Loh? Bagian pertama? Ada banyak ya bagiannya?”

Seungyoun mengangguk, “ada tiga. Aku bisanya bagian kedua malah. Kamu mau dengar?”

Hangyul dengan semangat memohon Seungyoun untuk memainkan bagian yang lelaki itu bisa. Tak lama Seungyoun mainkan _Andante_ , bagian kedua dari _Piano Sonata_. Alunan nada itu mengelilingi mereka berdua. Tempo yang jauh lebih lambat dari bagian pertama membuat hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela terasa ikut menari dengan dentingan piano itu. Hangyul memejamkan mata sambil menikmati alunan menenangkan walau sekali waktu ada suara sumbang maupun tak muncul sama sekali, tapi bukan masalah, tetap terasa indah. Piano yang Seungyoun pikir memang sudah renta usianya ini tidak mengejutkannya kala beberapa tuts gagal mengeluarkan suara. Atau keluarpun suaranya sumbang. 

Tapi Seungyoun berhasil mengakhiri permainannya dengan senyum lebar. Menatap Hangyul, menunggu respon.

“Kereeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!”

“Hahahaha gak jauh lebih keren daripada kamu kok, Hangyul.”

“Hm… enggak enggak. Seungyoun juga keren!”

“Hahahaha makasih ya, Hangyul.”

“Kamu kayaknya tau banyak ya tentang musik? Lagu ini, apa tadi? Piano apa?”

“ _Piano Sonata_. Nomor enam belas.”

“Nah iya itu! Itu ada berapa bagian emangnya? Kok punya aku bagian satu punya kamu bagian dua?”

“Ada tiga.”

“Kamu bisa yang ketiga?”

Seungyoun menggeleng, “sayangnya belum bisa.”

“Tapi kamu tau lagunya gimana?”

“Bisa sih kalau kamu mau, kita cari lagunya.”

“Eh bisa??”

“Bisa dong. Kamu inget _earphone_? Nah itu kan tersambung ke kotak tadi, ponsel namanya. Kita bisa cari lagu yang kamu mau dengar lewat situ. Sebentar, aku cariin ya.”

Hangyul hanya mengamati karena tidak paham maksud Seungyoun. Tapi dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia tak bisa mendengarkan bagian ketiga itu sekarang.

“Yah, ponselku habis daya. Harus diisi ulang.”

“Isi ulang? Pakai apa? Gimana caranya?”

Kepolosan Hangyul adalah hal baru bagi Seungyoun. Menyegarkan. Kepolosan Hangyul menyegarkan, entah bagaimana caranya tapi Hangyul datang seolah sambil membawa sekotak pensil warna dengan warna - warna yang belum pernah Seungyoun lihat. Pertanyaan Hangyul tadi hanya ia balas dengan senyum.

“Sudah mau malam. Mungkin memang kita harus pulang dulu terus besok ketemu lagi disini. Kaya tadi. Gimana?”

“Huh, sebel. Aku penasaran bagian ketiganya gimana. Seungyoun harus kasih denger aku ya? Besok kita ketemu lagi!”

Sore menjelang malam, kedua pemuda itu berpisah seperti hari kemarin.

* * *

Di hari ketiga mereka bertemu, kali ini Hangyul sudah tiba lebih dulu. Seungyoun mendapati lelaki itu kembali memainkan potongan bagian _Piano Sonata_ kemarin. Lelaki itu larut dalam permainannya sendiri sampai - sampai ia terkejut saat merasakan kehadiran Seungyoun. Si pendatang melebarkan senyum sambil melambaikan tangan. 

“Kaget ya?”

“Banget tau!”

“Hangyul, kamu suka banget ya main piano?”

“Banget! Mungkin karena ibu aku. Ibu selalu main piano kalau aku susah tidur.”

“Oh ya? Seru banget dong. Sampai sekarang juga masih?”

“Ibu aku udah gak ada hehehe. Piano di rumah juga udah dibuang ayah. Makanya… aku kesini terus! Soalnya ada piano dan gak ada yang mainin. Kecuali kamu sih…”

“Ah gitu... tapi aku masih boleh ikut main gak?”

“Boleh dooong! Aku malah seneng dapet temen!”

“Ibu kamu pasti orangnya seru ya?”

“Seru banget! Ibu juga pasti seneng deh kalau bisa kenal Seungyoun.”

Tawa Hangyul sangat mampu mencerminkan kepolosan seorang anak lelaki berumur delapan tahun. Bagaimana deretan gigi itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika bibirnya tertarik ke sisi kanan kiri, membentuk sebuah senyum sempurna yang menularkan siapa saja yang melihat.

“Seungyoun!”

“Eh iya kenapa?”

“Bagian tiganya udah ada belum? Aku mau denger!”

“Ah iya! Udah, udah ada. Ayo duduk.”

Dan keduanya sudah kembali hening menikmati alunan karya Mozart berdua di bawah atap gereja. Tanpa disepakati, keduanya memandangi gerak ranting dan dedaunan yang menari disentuh angin. Pikiran Seungyoun melayang, mengulas balik beberapa bagian ceritanya di masa lalu. Teringat akan alasan mengapa ia kemari. Dan mempertanyakan sikapnya yang justru asyik bermain dengan orang baru, bukannya tahu diri dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

Tapi pesan Nathan kembali menghantui Seungyoun ketika ia mulai sibuk merundungi diri sendiri oleh kesalahan yang ia cari - cari. 

_No pressure._

“Aku pengen belajar deh. Bagian tiga ini.”

“Seungyoun juga ajarin aku dong bagian duanya!!”

Seungyoun memalingkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hangyul. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum mengiyakan, “tapi pianonya ada beberapa yang rusak? Gapapa?”

Yang ditanyai mengerucutkan bibirnya. 

“Sebenernya mungkin lebih seru kalau pianonya gak rusak ya, Seungyoun. Tapi! Gapapa deh. Lagipula aku cuma bisa main piano disini, adanya piano ini. Jadi gapapa deh!!!”

“Hangyul,”

“Ya?”

“Aku punya piano.”

“Oh ya???”

“Bukan piano sih. Tapi mirip piano. _Keyboard_ namanya.”

“Oooh, ada ya yang mirip piano... Hm… pasti seru bisa main piano di rumah sendiri.”

“Hangyul,”

“Iya Seungyoun?”

“ _Keyboard_ nya ada di tempat aku tinggal sekarang. Kalau… kamu mau, kita bisa mainin lagu apapun yang kamu mau.”

“Tapi _keyboard_ nya gak bisa dibawa kesini. Karena harus dihubungankan ke listrik, jadi, Hangyul mau main ke penginapan saya?”

“Ih mau!”

“Hangyul maunya kapan?”

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir. 

“Kalau hari Sabtu sama Minggu, aku gak bisa main. Soalnya ayah di rumah. Jadiii, dua hari lagi ya, Seungyoun? Boleh?”

“Hahaha, ya boleh dong.”

“Oke kalo gitu! Kita ketemuan di depan jalan aja ya? Aku kan belum tau kamu tinggal dimana.”

“Oke deh. Dua hari lagi ya?”

Hangyul mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, “dua hari lagi!!!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Dimulai dari ketidaksengajaan Seungyoun yang mendengar permainan Hangyul dari gereja, kini keduanya sudah tak asing dengan kehadiran masing - masing. Entah di penginapan Seungyoun. Di gereja. Atau dimanapun mereka memiliki janji temu. Lebih dari tiga minggu sudah Seungyoun menetap di desa itu. Sesekali temannya di kota menanyakan kabar. Dan Seungyoun jawab apa adanya.

_Sudah lebih baik._

_  
_ Dan Seungyoun memang tak mengada - ada. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi bisa dibilang Seungyoun seolah mendapatkan kembali hidupnya. Tawanya. Alasannya untuk bersenang - senang. Terlebih adanya Hangyul yang kini hampir setiap hari menemani Seungyoun. Walau baru kenal, tapi Seungyoun merasa pemuda itu teman yang baik. Lelaki yang ternyata lebih muda darinya itu selalu bisa membuat Seungyoun bersemangat. Ada saja tingkah Hangyul yang mengundang tawa. 

Seungyoun bersyukur hari itu ia bisa menemukan Hangyul. Berkenalan dengan lelaki itu dan berteman dengannya. Kalau saja ia tak bertemu Hangyul, hidupnya mungkin akan membosankan di desa ini. 

Kecintaan Hangyul pada musikpun membuat keduanya makin dekat. Giat sekali Hangyul kalau sudah bertemu dengan alat musik Seungyoun. Ingat sekali Seungyoun bagaimana mata Hangyul berbinar ketika Seungyoun mempersilahkan Hangyul masuk. Hangyul yang langsung disambut dengan _ruang kerja_ Seungyoun langsung takjub melihat ada beberapa alat musik dan perlengkapan yang belum pernah diketahuinya.

Kedatangan pertama Hangyul, mereka berdua sudah bisa menguasai bagian ketiga _Piano Sonata_ itu. Berulang kali Hangyul meminta untuk diulang bagaimana mereka berhasil memainkan semua bagian dari awal sampai akhir karya itu. Dan keberhasilan itu membuahkan ajakan demi ajakan di kemudian hari. Seungyoun sendiri tak keberatan. Lagipula kehadiran Hangyul bukannya beban justru sebaliknya. Ia disini pun cuma sendiri. Maka bisa dikatakan kalau Seungyoun cukup menikmati kehadiran Hangyul.

Pertemuan - pertemuan itu berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa sadar Seungyoun sudah menetap selama kurang lebih tiga minggu. Dan sepanjang itu, hari - harinya dipenuhi oleh kegiatan sederhana bersama Hangyul. Kadang pula ketika mereka tak bertemu, Seungyoun bercengkrama dengan beberapa penduduk disana. Menyenangkan, Seungyoun rasanya rindu sekali dengan dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini. Berkegiatan di luar ruangan, bersosialisasi, dan yang terutama… kembali menulis lagu.

Ada sebuah kabar bahagia bisa Seungyoun sampaikan pada Nathan sekitar lima hari yang lalu. Tanpa basa - basi, Seungyoun kirimkan demo yang berdurasi satu menit tiga puluh detik itu kepada Nathan. Belasan pesan langsung Seungyoun terima. Yang kurang lebih berisikan bagaimana Nathan terharu, bahagia dan penasaran. Sambungan telepon itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Percakapan yang didominasi oleh teriakan dan keterkejutan Nathan atas demo baru yang Seungyoun tulis. Keduanya dengarkan bersama potongan lagu rumpang tersebut. Dan tentu saja, disambut gembira oleh Nathan.

Dan Seungyoun tak bisa merasa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Ketimbang tentang ia yang _akhirnya_ bisa menulis lagi. Senyum haru malam itu muncul karena pada akhirnya ia bisa membalas kembali kebaikan teman - teman dan orang - orang yang tak menyerah padanya. Pada akhirnya Seungyoun bisa membuat orang - orang terdekatnya sedikit bangga padanya.

Percakapan tengah malam itu terputus kala Nathan berpamitan ingin me _review_ demo tersebut. Maka Seungyoun sudahi obrolan itu. Dengan menelan keinginannya bercerita tentang sosok dibalik keberhasilan Seungyoun bisa kembali menulis lagu. Mungkin lain kali, batin Seungyoun. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa menceritakan bagaimana Hangyul, seorang pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi teman curhatnya dan kerap menyemangati tiap kali Seungyoun kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Masih hangat dalam benak Seungyoun bagaimana Hangyul, di kunjungan kesekiannya dengan tanpa sengaja memainkan nada asal di gitar Seungyoun. Nada itu tak familiar. Tapi berhasil masuk dan mengelilingi kepala Seungyoun dengan mudah. Saat ditanya Hangyul hanya menjawab,

“Enak? Bohong banget deh. Aku cuma petik asal. Habis kamu ajarin cara main gitar, aku mana bisa langsung hapal kunci - kuncinya, Seungyouuuun. Jangan ngeledek!”

Seungyoun tertawa. Hangyul itu mudah sekali dibikin kesal. Maka hobi baru Seungyoun semenjak ia tinggal disini adalah menggoda Hangyul dengan berbagai cara. Hangyul itu kalau sedang kesal, lucunya bukan main. Tapi yang barusan itu Seungyoun tak ada niatan untuk sekedar menggoda Hangyul. Petikan - petikan asal itu terdengar indah. Membuat Seungyoun dengan segera meninggalkan seduhan tehnya untuk berlari ke depan _keyboard_. Mencoba mengiringi petikan Hangyul dengan permainannya sendiri.

Hangyul tentu saja terkejut. Dengan kedua mata yang membola, Hangyul tetap memainkan gitarnya. Sambil menatap Seungyoun terkejut, namun dengan senyuman yang lebar. 

Seungyoun sendiri jadi ikut tersenyum kala menatap Hangyul. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan Hangyul untuk terus memainkan gitar saat ia terus berusaha menyelaraskan melodi itu dengan _keyboard_. 

Cicitan burung yang bersenandung di sekitar penginapannya, cahaya matahari yang dengan lihai menerobos melalui celah - celah tirai, semilir angin yang ikut masuk bersamaan dengan bau embun yang menguar, dan senyum Hangyul.

Jantung Seungyoun berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Jemarinya tak berhenti, namun sorot matanya hanya menatap Hangyul. Yang ditatap sesekali menciptakan nada sumbang akibat jemari yang kurang kuat menekan senar. Tapi tak membuat Seungyoun berhenti terpana akan Hangyul.

Pagi itu, Seungyoun berhasil dibuat jatuh hati.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Seungyoun tak ingin mengulur waktu tentang perasaannya. Mengetahui ia yang tiga minggu lagi hari sudah kembali, Seungyoun tak ingin membuang waktu tentang ia yang makin hari makin berdebar karena Hangyul. Kedekatan yang kian lama kian tak terhitung jaraknya, membuat hubungan Seungyoun dan Hangyul berjalan persis seperti yang Seungyoun harapkan. Perasaannya terbalas. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia kira. Ada afeksi - afeksi yang lebih dari sekedar teman yang kerap keduanya terobos. Dan Seungyoun lebih dari bahagia untuk menerima kenyataan bahwasanya Hangyul juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Tanpa perantara kata, jemari yang saling meremat sudah menjadi sebuah pernyataan rasa. Malam itu, walau Hangyul memang sudah sering menginap, akan tetapi terasa berbeda.

Dengan alunan musik yang menguar dari ponsel, keduanya saling melumat bibir. Tangan yang kerap kali saling meraba satu sama lain seolah menjadi sebuah konfirmasi. Menjadi sebuah persetujuan untuk berbuat lebih dari sekedar menyentuh.

Dan di bawah sinar rembulan, keduanya _menyatu_.

  
  
  


Seungyoun terbangun akan suara kambing yang bersahutan. Mungkin sudah jam tujuh pagi. Pak Choi sudah mulai menggembala kambing - kambingnya ke lapangan. Sedangkan ia masih bertelanjang tanpa busana di bawah selembar selimut yang tak begitu berguna untuk menutupi dua tubuh insan yang semalam memadu kasih. 

Ditatapnya Hangyul yang masih terlelap. Semua rambut - rambutnya jatuh mengikuti sang gravitasi. Pun dengan pipinya. Hangyul _nya_ terlihat kelewat lucu, pagi ini, tertidur di atas lengannya. Tak kuasa Seungyoun tahan bibirnya untuk tak mengecup Hangyul. Lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Berkali - kali kecupan Seungyoun bubuhkan dengan intim. Pelan dan penuh hasrat. Dengan tak sengaja, _atau mungkin sedikit sengaja_ , Seungyoun makin masuk ke dalam ceruk leher Hangyul. Masih dengan kedua belah bibir yang tak berhenti mengecup tiap bagian dari kekasihnya. Yang menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan. 

Hangyulnya terbangun. Membuat Seungyoun menarik diri untuk sekedar menatap kedua mata Hangyul. Mengucapkan selamat pagi tanpa mengharap balasan. Karena bibir lawan bicaranya sudah lebih dulu dihisap Seungyoun. Terasa bagaimana senyum bertengger di wajah Hangyul ketika Seungyoun menciumnya. Hangyul langsung terbangun. Membuat ia mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Seungyoun. Ciuman yang kian lama kian giat itu makin kehilangan kemampuan untuk berhenti saat Hangyul melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Seungyoun. Seolah sudah sepakat dalam diam, keduanya berganti posisi. Seungyoun yang duduk dan memangku Hangyul di atasnya.

Mentari yang tingginya belum seberapa itu berhasil mendobrak jendela yang Seungyoun lupa tutup semalam. Membuat keduanya tertawa saat merasakan masing - masing bagian sisinya terkena paparan matahari. Maka Seungyoun bawa tubuh kecil Hangyul dalam pelukan. Ia angkat tubuh itu hanya untuk ditempelkan di dinding yang tak transparan. Menghindari kemungkinan kegiatannya menjadi tontonan siapapun di luar sana. 

Jemari Hangyul yang meremat sana sini hanya membakar nafsu Seungyoun. Membuat kegiatan di pagi hari itu kian memanas. 

Keduanya melewatkan waktu sarapan dengan desah dan peluh. Enggan peduli pada baju yang berceceran di lantai, maupun ayam yang berkokok di sekitar penginapan Seungyoun.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sudah kelima kalinya Seungyoun menatap jam yang tertera di ponsel. Hari ini Hangyul berjanji untuk datang tepat ketika matahari ada di atas kepala. Tapi ponselnya menunjukkan pukul tujuh belas lebih lima. Dan sama sekali tak Seungyoun dapati pertanda kehadiran Hangyul. Sejak tadi, ia sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Sudah juga ia hampiri gereja. Maupun tempat lain yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Tapi Hangyul tak juga datang setelah terlambat dua jam.

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, takut Hangyul menunggunya. Namun saat ia kembali, tak juga Seungyoun lihat Hangyul. Sedangkan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Maka Seungyoun masuk ke dalam rumah. Memutuskan untuk membasuh diri lalu menyelesaikan demo lagu yang sudah tertunda sekian hari.

Selepasnya dari kamar mandi, Seungyoun langsung menuju ke _ruang kerja_ nya. Namun ia malah melihat Hangyul yang tergeletak di dekat pintu. Seungyoun tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Saat dihampiri, bisa ia lihat bagaimana pucatnya Hangyul. Hangyul setengah sadar saat Seungyoun memanggil namanya. Maka Seungyoun bawa Hangyul ke dalam kamar.

  
  


“Seungyoun…”

“Hangyul! Hangyul… sayang.. Kamu kenapa. Apa yang dirasa, Hangyul? Ada yang sakit?”

Butuh waktu satu jam sampai Hangyul kembali sadar. Seungyoun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di samping Hangyul sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan cekatan beranjak dan mengambil air putih ketika Hangyul terbangun.

Hangyul yang ditanyai menggeleng, “maaf Seungyoun.”

“Jangan. Jangan minta maaf. Duduk sebentar ya. Ayo minum air putih dulu.”

  
  
  


“Hehe.. kaget ya Seungyoun?”

Seungyoun berdecak sambil mengusap peluh yang masih saja membasahi kening Hangyul.

“Bukan kaget lagi. Aku rasanya bisa serangan jantung. Kamu janji datang siang, tapi sampai sore belum kelihatan. Aku khawatir.”

Hangyul mengambil alih handuk di tangan Seungyoun. Lalu ia bawa tangan kanan Seungyoun pada kecupnya.

“Maaf yaa…”

“Enggak.. Gapapa. Yang penting kamu udah disini.”

"Kamu kalo sakit, kenapa maksain kesini, Hangyul. Harusnya kamu istirahat aja di rumah.”

“Seungyoun…”

“Ya?”

“Aku boleh tidur disini gak?”

“Kamu kok pake nanya. Ya boleh lah, Hangyul. Biasanya kan juga begitu.”

Hangyul menggeleng, “kali ini beda.”

“Bedanya?”

“Aku kayanya mau tidur disini sampai lima hari ke depan!!”

Seungyoun tertegun.

“Hangyul..”

“Ya?”

“Kamu gak lagi ada masalah kan? Kamu lagi dalam bahaya? Ada apa? Cerita sama aku.”

Kerutan di dahi Seungyoun kian banyak saat Hangyul bukannya menjawab justru tertawa.

“Gak ada, Seungyouuuuun. Aku cuma pengen deket kamu aja. Ini cuma demam biasa. Yakin deh besok juga udah sembuh.”

Seungyoun sangsi. Namun ia tak bisa apa - apa selain mengiyakan. Maka malam itu keduanya tidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Seungyoun terbangun oleh suara gemericik air. Ia yang tak menemukan Hangyul di sisinya langsung mengedar pandangan ke sekeliling. Lalu sesaat ia tersadar, ah mungkin itu Hangyul yang sedang di dapur. Maka Seungyoun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Hangyul yang ternyata benar ada di dapur. Sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

“Hangyul?”

“Eh, Seungyoun.”

“Kamu ngapain? Udah sembuh? Udah enakan badannya?”

Hangyul meninggalkan kegiatannya sesaat untuk berjalan ke arah Seungyoun. Meletakkan tangan lelaki itu pada keningnya.

“Udah belom?”

“Udah sih. Tapi kamu masih pucet banget. Kamu yakin? Udah gak ada yang dirasa aneh atau sakit?”

“Enggak adaaaa. Udah kamu duduk aja. Aku bikinin sarapan!”

“Ih emang bisa?”

"Bisalah!”

“Masa? Gak yakin aku?”

“Makanya duduk. Tunggu masakan aku.”

“Hahahaha yaudah aku sambil mandi deh ya?”

“Nah, gitu juga boleh!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gimana kalo nadanya kesini aja nih,”

“Ketinggian gak?”

“Kamu ketinggian gak? Nyampe gak buat nyanyi?”

“Enggak sih…”

“Oh iya ya, lupa. Kamu kan penyanyi…”

“Hahaha gak gitu, sayang.”

“Jadi pas di bagian ini kamu isi _keyboard_ aja?”

“Iya deh kayanya. Setelah dipikir - pikir, aku mau nonjolin masing - masing instrumen di beberapa bagian. Gimana menurut kamu?”

“Bisa banget! Ide bagus! Nanti juga dong, ada bagian yang kamu nyanyi tanpa instrumen. Jadi tonjolin vokalnya juga?”

“Pinter banget!”

“Ih ngerayu…”

“Hahahaha enggaaaa!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kamu kok tumben gak ngajak keluar?”

“Seungyoun bosen ya di rumah aja?”

“Engga kokk. Heran ajaa, kamu tumben betah diem aja di rumah.”

“Heheheh, gapapa. Pengen deket terus ajaaa sama kamuuu. Sini peluk!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lagunya udah mau selesai!”

“Berkat kamu…”

“Ih engga dooong! Kan kamu yang buat.”

“Tapiiii,” Seungyoun menghamburkan peluk, “kalau kamu gak petik asal senar waktu itu, aku juga gak akan bisa nulis lagu lagi. Jadi… makasih ya sayang.”

Hangyul ikut meremat lengan Seungyoun yang melingkar dari belakang.

“Pasti kamu seneng banget ya? Akhirnya bisa nulis lagu lagi?”

“Banget. Apalagi lagu _pertama_ aku, dibikin bareng sama kamu.”

“Bisa aja…”

“Hehehe bisa dooong.”

“Kamu gak mau nulis liriknya?”

“Masih bingung, mau aku masukin cerita apa… tapi yang jelas sih tentang kamu.”

“Loh kok aku?”

“Jelas. Kan ini lagu _kita_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hangyul, mau ke klinik?”

“Ih kenapa.”

“Kamu lemes banget deh. Bohong ya? Lagi sakit ya?”

“Enggak astagaa.”

“Yaudah sini peluk. Jangan sakit ya. Nanti aku sedih.”

“Jangan sedih. Nanti aku ikut sedih.”

“Yang penting kita sama - sama aja. Aku gak akan sedih!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seungyoun? Udah tidur?”

“Hm…”

“Hahaha lucunya pacar aku… kaya bayi kalo ngantuk.”

“Hm…”

“Yaudah aku usap usap, sambil tidur yaa.”

“Hm…”

“Seungyoun.”

“Hm…”

“Baik - baik yaa. Jaga diri.”

“...”

“Kita mungkin gak bakal bisa sama - sama terus. Tapi kamu harus jaga diri ya kalo aku gak ada?”

“...”

“Aku juga janji bakal jaga diri!”

“...”

“Sayang banget sama kamu.”

  
  
  


“Maaf ya.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Seungyoun terbangun tanpa Hangyul di sisinya. Lumayan panik. Tapi dua hari yang lalu pemuda itu sempat menyinggung tentang ayahnya yang mungkin kesepian karena ia tak ada di rumah. Lima hari tinggal di tempat Seungyoun mungkin memang terlalu lama. Maka Seungyoun simpulkan lelaki itu pulang. Walau ia sedikit kecewa karena Hangyul tak meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Angannya membuat ia tersenyum. Mengingat kemarin mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu yang sudah Seungyoun dan Hangyul kerjakan bersama. Tak apa, walau hanya satu lagu. Setidaknya kini suatu sudut dalam kepalanya tak lagi gelap. Sudah ada beberapa bayangan yang ia bentuk karena terinspirasi oleh satu dua hal. Dan tentunya karena Hangyul.

Ponsel menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi, maka Seungyoun putuskan untuk bangkit, basuh diri, dan sarapan. Sisa harinya mungkin akan ia buat menunggu Hangyul sambil membereskan lagu mereka untuk di kirim ke Nathan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungyoun tertidur di depan perangkat komputer. Hari sudah berganti dan Hangyul masih belum menghampirinya. Semalam ia menunggu Hangyul. Dikiranya pemuda itu akan pulang sebentar lalu menemuinya kembali. Tapi sampai Seungyoun terbangung, belum juga datang Hangyul. Bohong kalau ia tak kepikiran. Beberapa suara dalam kepala mulai berisik menyuarakan hal - hal yang tak ingin Seungyoun dengar. Enggan mengulur waktu lagi, Seungyoun bersiap untuk mencari Hangyul.

Tak banyak tempat yang bisa ia kunjungi untuk menemui Hangyul. Terhitung tak lebih dari lima tempat yang mereka berdua kunjungi selama bersama. Gereja, sungai, penginapannya dan bukit dekat lapangan tempat pak Choi menggembala sapi.

Satu per satu Seungyoun kunjungi tapi juga tak ia temui pertanda kalau Hangyul akan datang. Hangyul hidup tanpa alat komunikasi. Sulit untuk mencari manusia tanpa alat komunikasi di era ini. Tapi Seungyoun tak menyerah. Walau jujur tungkainya sudah lelah berjalan kesana kemari tanpa kendaraan. Maka ia duduk barang sebentar di bukit. Mengambil nafas sambil berpikir harus kemana lagi ia mencari kekasihnya. 

Mungkin. Mungkin saja. Bukan suatu hal yang serius tentang kepergian Hangyul yang mendadak tanpa pesan. Tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran buruk. Skenario terburuk. Apapun yang sanggup menghantui Seungyoun dan membuatnya bernafas dengan tak lega.

Saat Seungyoun hendak berdiri dan mulai mencari lagi, lelaki itu disapa oleh pak penggembala yang sudah beberapa kali berbincang dengannya.

“Saya… lagi cari teman saya pak,” jawab Seungyoun ketika ditanya sedang apa ia. Yang bertanya pun mengambil tempat di samping Seungyoun.

“Teman? Wah… punya teman ya disini akhirnya nak?”

“Haha iya pak. Kami bertemu di gereja.”

“Gereja?”

“Iya pak. Ah iya. Mungkin bapak tahu, kebetulan saya lagi cari dia tapi saya tidak tahu kontak dan rumahnya.”

“Memang siapa namanya?”

“Hangyul pak. Lee Hangyul.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Lemas. Rasanya Seungyoun lemas bukan main. Lelah rasanya bahkan hanya untuk menarik nafas. Perjalanannya pulang pun dengan susah payah ia lakukan. Menolak tawaran pak Choi untuk diantar kembali ke penginapan.

Seungyoun masih belum mampu mencerna infomasi yang datang dari pak Choi. Masih tak masuk dalam akal sehatnya tentang cerita pak Choi yang menurutnya hanyalah bualan. Atau mungkin harapnya.

Hangyul _nya_ tak pernah ada, katanya.

Omong kosong apa itu? Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang baru kemarin menciumnya penuh kasih itu tak pernah ada? Omong kosong. Seungyoun menolak percaya. Bagaimana pun, Seungyoun menolak percaya.

Hari - hari yang Seungyoun lewati besama Hangyul lantas harus ia sebut apa? Kenangan yang Hangyul torehkan dalam kepala Seungyoun lantas harus disebut apa? Khayalan?

Mustahil!

Semua afeksi, canda tawa, tangis, senyum dan kenangan yang mereka bagi kelewat nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai khayalan.

Seungyoun mungkin memang datang dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Tapi ia tahu! Ia tak gila!

Seungyoun tak berniat menangis. Tapi ketika tatapnya menangkap program aplikasi yang belum tertutup di komputernya. Yang menampilkan bagaimana lagu itu ia selesaikan kemarin malam membuat air mata tiba - tiba menyeruak dari kedua matanya.

Sesak. Sulit rasanya untuk bernafas. Tangisnya disertai dengan ia yang setengah berteriak mengais oksigen. Setengahnya lagi mengemis untuk dikembalikan dalam pelukan Hangyul _nya_. Tangannya hanya sanggup meremat keras dada kirinya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang luar biasa perihnya dalam dada. Sakit sekali rasanya. Meneriakkan nama Hangyul pun hanya menambah sesak dadanya. 

Seungyoun kehilangan akal. Tak paham butuh berapa waktu untuk menerima kalau Hangyul, Hangyul yang selama empat puluh sembilan hari selalu bersamanya, kini tak akan kembali. Tak peduli sejauh apa Seungyoun mencari. Tak peduli sekeras apa Seungyoun memanggil.

Hangyul tak akan kembali.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_“Nak, dengar bapak baik - baik. Hangyul. Teman yang kau cari itu, sudah lama tiada. Sudah lama sekali.”_

_“Pemuda itu meninggal tak lama setelah negara kita merdeka. Bapak salah satu saksinya. Bagaimana penduduk juga merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam. Pemuda itu selalu menghibur kami dengan permainan pianonya di gereja. Atau sekedar membantu penduduk dengan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.”_

_“Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia meninggal. Tapi kepergiaannya cukup membekas di desa ini. Pemuda itu baik sekali. Kelewat baik. Tawanya menular. Ia berteman dengan semua orang. Anak kecil, teman sepantaran, maupun para orang tua.”_

_“Mungkin kalau pemuda itu masih hidup, ia akan duduk di sebelah kita. Menemani saya menggembala kambing. Berceloteh tentang anak kambing yang kerap keluar dari barisan. Memberinya nama. Dan memperlakukan hewan gembala layaknya teman sendiri. Hangyul itu… teman saya.”_

_“Tapi… entah bagaimana. Dia tak pernah menemui saya seperti bagaimana orang - orang tertentu ditemuinya dan dijadikannya teman. Padahal, beberapa tahun sekali. Ia akan muncul. Mungkin saat ini, kamu, Seungyoun. Yang entah bagaimana, ingin Hangyul temui. Padahal kamu bukan penduduk desa ini.”_

_“Belasan tahun yang lalu, ada pemuda yang juga ditemui Hangyul. Katanya ia mendengar permainan piano di gereja saat sore hari ia sedang jalan kaki. Ada yang bilang, hanya orang - orang yang sanggup mendengar permainan pianonya yang bisa melihat Hangyul. Kami semua, penduduk desa ini, sudah tahu itu. Walau tak pernah mendengar, tapi kami yakin pemain piano di gereja itu adalah Hangyul. Pemuda yang belasan tahun lalu bertemu dengan Hangyul pun ditemani selama empat puluh sembilan hari. Lalu keesokan harinya, Hangyul menghilang.”_

_“Tak ada kabar lagi tentang pemuda itu setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pindah dari desa ini dan tak lagi kembali.”_

_“Nak Seungyoun… mungkin berat, setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Tapi mohon jangan berpikir jahat terhadap Hangyul. Pemuda itu… mungkin datang menemui beberapa dari kami, dengan maksud tertentu. Saya yakin, Hangyul datang dengan niat baik. Datang dengan maksud ingin menolong. Karena semasa ia hidup, Hangyul tak pernah berhenti membantu. Hidupnya seolah dibuat hanya untuk orang lain.”_

_“Jangan benci teman saya, ya?”_

  
  
  
  


Dalam tidurnya, perkataan pak Choi kembali menghantui. Seungyoun akhirnya berhasil tidur di atas kasurnya setelah menghabiskan waktu menangis sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, yang baru beberapa hari lalu ditempati oleh Hangyul. Tapi ia justru terbangun karena omongan pak Choi yang masuk dalam mimpi.

Kini, ia dengan posisi tidur menyamping, hanya sanggup menangis sambil mengingat bagaimana Hangyul ketika tertidur di sampingnya.

Seungyoun rindu.

Tangannya mengulur, mencoba membayangkan adanya Hangyul. Tapi hampa yang bertemu dengan tangannya hanya membuat Seungyoun menjatuhkan tangan. Lemas. Teringat kalau ia tak akan bisa lagi mendekap tubuh hangat Hangyul. 

Seungyoun tak tahu harus kepada siapa ia marah. Harus kepada siapa yang meronta. Mengutuk dan menuntut Hangyul kembali. Amarahnya yang tertahan hanya bisa ia lampiaskan pada barang - barang di sekitarnya. 

Tapi jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat bantal itu terjatuh dari kasur. Dan ada selembar surat yang terlipat disana. Maka ia ambil surat itu.

Namun tangannya yang bergetar serasa tak mampu dipakai untuk membuka surat itu. Seungyoun tak berani. Takut. Takut ia dipaksa untuk menerima fakta apapun yang enggan ia terima.

Surat itu berakhir dengan tanpa dibuka dalam rematan tangan Seungyoun.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Seungyoun masih kesulitan untuk tenang tiap kali otaknya melayang pada memori tentang ia dan Hangyul. Tapi kedatangan Nathan ke penginapannya mampu membuat Seungyoun lupa walau hanya sedikit. Nathan datang dengan semangat. Yang lelaki itu lakukan pertama kali begitu menangkap Seungyoun dalam jarak pandang adalah menghambur dan memeluk erat Seungyoun.

“Bangga banget gue sama lo.”

“Ayo, pulang.”

Nathan tak berkata apa - apa ketika ia menangkap ada setumpuk kesedihan dalam mata Seungyoun. Mungkin suatu saat, Seungyoun akan bercerita. Karena diamnya Seungyoun selama membereskan barang - barang. Dan bagaimana Nathan menangkap Seungyoun yang memindai lamat - lamat tiap sudut penginapan itu, membuatnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

Sesuatu pasti terjadi.

Tapi Nathan simpan baik - baik tanyanya. Ia ikut bersandiwara sama halnya dengan Seungyoun yang mencoba bertingkah seolah lelaki itu baik - baik saja.

Nathan juga tak mengatakan apa - apa ketika ia melihat Seungyoun tak melepas pandangannya dari spion mobil saat keduanya meninggalkan desa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungyoun tersentak ketika ada suara klakson mobil tepat disampingnya. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau ia tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Pandangannya mengedar, melihat mobil Nathan berhenti. Di kursi kemudi pun Nathan tak ada. Seperti mereka sedang berhenti di _rest area_. Seungyoun tak begitu tertarik. Ingin ia kembali tidur. Karena pada akhirnya, walau sedikit tidak nyaman, Seungyoun mampu terlelap tanpa menangis.

Tapi heningnya suasana dalam mobil hanya mengingatkan Seungyoun segumpal kertas di saku celana. Yang rasanya berat sekali walau itu hanya selembar kertas. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih kertas itu. Yang tadinya hendak ia buang, namun malah tersimpan rapi dalam celana.

Kusut, kertasnya. Tapi masih bisa Seungyoun tangkap tulisan di dalamnya.

  
  
  
  
  


_Hai, Seungyoun._

  
  


Baru dua kata, tapi Seungyoun kesulitan menahan isak.

  
  


_Aku bingung harus tulis apa. Karena aku cuma bisa minta maaf. Aku mungkin tak bisa menolak akan sebuah fakta kalau apapun alasannya, aku cuma bisa nyakitin kamu.  
_ _Maaf, Seungyoun_.

 _Entah darimana harus aku jelaskan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku berniat jahat sama kamu. Hari pertama kita bertemu, adalah hal yang gak aku sangka.  
_ _Akhir - akhir ini aku memang rindu dengan desa. Jadi beberapa kali aku mampir ke gereja._

_Aku bukan manusia, Seungyoun.  
_ _Aku cuma arwah yang punya hak istimewa untuk kembali ke bumi tiap kali aku rindu._

_Tuhan itu kadang terlalu baik padaku._

_Karena beberapa kali aku diberi kesempatan untuk muncul dan membantu orang - orang yang kesulitan. Tuhan tau sebesar apa aku rindu jadi manusia._

  
  


_Seungyoun,_

_Hari pertama kita bertemu sebenarnya adalah hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan tak lagi - lagi turun ke bumi. Beberapa hari bermain piano, tak ada satupun yang datang. Jadi kupikir, mungkin waktuku untuk membantu manusia sudah habis._

_Tapi tiba - tiba kamu datang. Dengan rambut hitam legam. Celana kain yang melewati mata kaki. Dan mata yang bertanya - tanya._

_Sekali lagi, janjiku pada diriku sendiri.  
_ _Sekali lagi saja, janjiku pada Tuhan._

  
  


_Seungyoun.  
T _ _uhan baik sekali.  
_ _Mengijinkan aku bertemu denganmu. Mengijinkan kamu untuk melihatku dan membuat kita berteman._

_Tapi mungkin aku lupa diri. Aku terlena. Aku terbuai. Aku lalai akan janjiku dengan Tuhan._

_Untuk tidak jatuh hati pada manusia._

  
  


_Aku berbohong tentang aku yang harus kembali ke rumah, tentang ibu dan ayahku, tentang kehidupanku.  
_ _Tapi demi Tuhan, Seungyoun.  
_ _Aku abai dengan kasih Tuhan karena aku tulus menyayangimu._

_Aku sudah melewati batas. Aku tahu itu._

_Maafkan aku, Seungyoun. Aku harus kembali._

_Tuhan tidak pernah murka. Tapi hari dimana aku jatuh sakit, adalah peringatan yang Tuhan beri padaku.  
_ _Sebuah pengingat, kalau aku harus kembali._

_Jangan marah pada siapapun kecuali aku, Seungyoun.  
_ _Yang salah aku._

_Aku melewati garis dan aku meninggalkanmu._

  
  
  


_Seungyoun,_

_Aku sungguh - sungguh ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Ketika aku menerima ajakanmu untuk menjalin kasih. Aku sudah bertingkah serakah dengan mengiyakan ajakan itu. Mengetahui waktuku sebentar dan larangan Tuhan._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Seungyoun.  
_ _Maaf aku sudah egois. Maaf aku sudah mengutamakan keinginan hatiku sendiri. Maaf aku sudah serakah dan tak peduli pada kamu dan hatimu. Maaf aku sudah lupa diri. Maafkan aku, Seungyoun._

_Seungyoun,_

_Dari jauh, aku akan melihatmu.  
_ _Dari jauh, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan untuk melindungimu.  
_ _Dari jauh, aku akan tetap menyayangimu._

_Aku cinta kamu, Seungyoun. Sangat._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

  
  
  


_Tertanda,_

_Kekasihmu, Hangyul._

  
  
  
  
  


Seungyoun sedang tersedu ketika pintu kemudi terbuka dan menampilkan kehadiran Nathan. Seungyoun menangis sambil menatap temannya. Hatinya remuk redam.

Peluk yang datang dari Nathan hanya membuat tangisnya kian kencang. 

Seungyoun rindu Hangyul.

Seungyoun menginginkan Hangyul.

Seungyoun mencoba berpikir, sekiranya apa salahnya. Apa yang membuat ia dihukum sebegini kejamnya oleh semesta. Oleh Tuhan Hangyul. 

Seungyoun ingin marah. Tapi tak sanggup kalau ia harus menyimpan dendam pada Hangyul.

Seungyoun bingung. Bingung akan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Seungyoun hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi kepergian Hangyul. Menangisi kekosongan yang Hangyul tinggalkan di relung hati.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_‘Cho Seungyoun kembali setelah tiga tahun vakum!’_

_‘Tangga lagu yang (lagi - lagi) diraup Cho Seungyoun, soloist yang kembali dengan album yang menyayat hati’_

_‘Untuk siapakah ‘Memories’ Cho Seungyoun tulis?’_

  
  
  


“Youn? Udah siap?”

Seungyoun yang sedang duduk di ruang rias mengangguk ketika _manager_ nya bertanya. Hari ini, konser solo Seungyoun setelah tiga tahun memutuskan untuk tak muncul di dunia musik. Tinggal sesi terakhir. Sesi penutup. Semua penggemar menyambut kehadiran Seungyoun ketika penyanyi itu muncul di atas panggung. Semua yang ada disana meneriakkan namanya.

“Halo semua…”

Semua penonton berteriak.

“Jadi.. udah di penghujung acara ya. Lagu terakhir dari saya, _memories._ ”

Lalu musik mengalun. Melenyapkan teriakan antusias para penggemar untuk menikmati lagu terakhir Seungyoun. 

  
  
  


Dentingan piano memenuhi tempat itu. Hening. Hening sekali seperti tak ada manusia satupun. Sehingga semua yang ada disana bisa mendengar suara burung samar - samar yang ikut direkam dalam lagu. Dentingan piano itu berlanjut, lalu disambut oleh vokal Seungyoun. 

  
  
_If I close my eyes on a dark night_

_I will go inside that day’s scent and smile_

Jemari Seungyoun memetik senar gitar ketika mulai menyanyikan lirik. Raganya berdiri tepat di tengah panggung dengan sinar yang menyorotnya. Tapi jauh dalam kepalanya, Seungyoun mengembalikan diri pada suatu penginapan di desa. Di bawah kaki gunung. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan. Mengamati bagaimana matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan ia yang berdiri sambil memandangi seseorang bermain gitar disana. Bau embun yang masih menetes tiba - tiba tercium di bawah hidung Seungyoun. Tak peduli dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Seungyoun seolah terbang terbawa melodi yang _ia_ ciptakan _sendiri_.

  
  
  


_that time’s memories are passing by clearly, all of us were happy, right?_

Entah karena kilau sinar, atau kipas angin di bawahnya, atau hal lain. Tapi matanya terasa perih. Sehingga mampu membuat Seungyoun menitikkan air mata walau ia baru sampai sepertiga lagu.

  
  
  


_When morning comes, I’ll go inside the memories that becoming clearer_

_Nothing can fill that time’s memories_

Betul. Betul adanya. Sesampainya Seungyoun di studio yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan, Seungyoun hanya terduduk dengan pena di tangan dan selembar kertas di hadapannya. Melodi yang ia rekam terus terputar tanpa henti. Tapi kepalanya tak mampu diajak berpikir. Hatinya kelewat remuk redam untuk membangun kembali imajinasi dan membuat melodi yang sudah ia dan Hangyul buat terisi oleh cerita indah. Tak ada cerita dan kenangan yang mampu menggantikan waktu - waktu Seungyoun semasa di desa itu. Yang ia habiskan dengan seseorang.

Namun makin lama didengarkan, Seungyoun justru terbayang - bayang oleh senyum dan tawa Hangyul. Pemandangan bagaimana Hangyulnya bahagia ketika bermain dengan alat musik. Ketika menari di bawah hujan. Ketika berbicara dengan bunga di pinggir jalan.

Seungyoun rindu.

  
  
  


_How were you?_

Seungyoun tak tahu harus kepada siapa ia labuhkan rindunya yang meluap ini. Seungyoun kelewat rindu. Ingin sekali rasanya mendekap Hangyul kembali dalam peluk. Tapi jarak terdekat yang ia miliki hanyalah kenangan yang terekam di dalam kepala. Sesekali Seungyoun menangis. Ketika teman - temannya sudah pergi membiarkan Seungyoun larut dalam kesendirian. Heningnya sekeliling hanya membuat rindu Seungyoun makin menjadi.

Seungyoun tak pernah memanjatkan doa pada siapapun seumur hidupnya. Tapi pada suatu malam, dengan setetes air mata, Seungyoun memohon pada angin malam yang ia panggil _Tuhan_ , untuk mempertemukannya dengan Hangyul walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Yang membuat Seungyoun terbangun dengan perasaan hampa luar biasa. Karena setelah dipaksa tidur pun Seungyoun tak diberi ijin untuk berjumpa walau hanya sebentar.

Seungyoun hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kabar pemuda itu di atas sana.

Seungyoun tak berteman dengan Tuhan, tapi sekali lagi, dengan sedikit rasa malu, ia memohon.

Agar Hangyul diberi pengampunan. Karena yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah jatuh hati pada seorang manusia.

Agar Hangyul diberi kesempatan kedua. Karena yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah membantu Seungyoun menemukan kembali jalannya. Menemukan lagi terangnya.

  
  
  


_Like a blooming smoke, it remains me forever_

_Inside all moments that are passing by_

_Would you like to remember it? Until the day that we’ll meet again_

Seungyoun berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu. 

Dengan susah payah, dengan sungguh - sungguh, dengan keras kepala,

Seungyoun selesaikan lagu itu.

Demi Hangyul.

Sebagai bentuk kasih darinya pada Hangyul. Sebagai pembuktian, kalau ia berhasil melangkah dan menjadi lebih baik.

Seungyoun yakin, jauh disana, Hangyul melihat kegigihan Seungyoun di detik - detik terakhir album terbarunya dibuat.

_Memories_ ,

Begitulah Seungyoun memberi nama lagu itu. Lagu terakhir yang sanggup ia selesaikan setelah menyimpan melodi ini jauh dalam arsipnya. Walau sempat tak tersentuh berbulan - bulan lamanya.

Tapi akhirnya, Seungyoun berhasil.

Seungyoun memilih untuk berdiri lebih tegar. Seungyoun memilih untuk menjadi sedikit lebih kuat. 

Untuk Hangyul.

Tak mudah, merelakan Hangyul. Waktu yang keduanya lalui memang sebentar, tapi tak cukup singkat untuk Seungyoun lupakan. Ia sendiri bahkan ragu kalau ia sanggup menghilangkan Hangyul dari hidupnya.

Proses memahami dan menerima.

Proses itu menyakitkan.

Kalau Seungyoun mau membiarkan dirinya terlena lebih lama, mungkin Seungyoun butuh waktu lebih dari saat ini untuk kembali ke panggung.

Namun Seungyoun seolah mampu mendengar Hangyul yang memaki dirinya.

Maka untuk Hangyul, Seungyoun selesaikan lagu itu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_In another life,_

_In another life, things are going to work out with us._

_There won’t be anything else to keep us apart._

_In another life._

**_Omake_ **

  
  


“ _You did it!_ ”

“ _Congratulations!”_

_“Bro! Welcome back!”_

Dan ada banyak lagi seruan yang Seungyoun dapat selepas ia turun dari panggung. Semua teman, kerabat, _crew_ , dan orang - orang yang sudah mendukungnya, menyambut ia di koridor. Menyalami bahkan membawa Seungyoun terbang ke atas dengan belasan tangan yang mengangkatnya tinggi.

Sejenak, Seungyoun lupa akan bagaimana penampilan terakhirnya tadi mampu membuat Seungyoun meneteskan air mata.

Mungkin memang sudah begini harusnya.

Seungyoun terus berjalan dengan kehidupannya. Dengan menyimpan Hangyul dalam memorinya dengan rapat.

“ _Man_ , gue tunggu di mobil ya?! Habis ini kita _party_ bentar di rumah lo!!!!”

“Hahaha oke oke. Bentar ya gue beresin _ini_ dulu. Masih keringetan banget.”

“Sip! Gue sama anak - anak keluar duluan ya?”

Seungyoun hanya berlalu dengan jempol yang diangkat tinggi - tinggi.

Konser kali ini merayakan kembalinya ia ke dunia hiburan. Dan Seungyoun tak mengekspektasikan apa - apa ketika agensinya meminta Seungyoun menggelar konser. Sudah sekian tahun, wajar apabila tak banyak yang masih ingin melihatnya.

Tapi mengingat sepenuh apa arena konsernya malam ini, membuat Seungyoun sedikit pening. Tak menyangka kalau masih ada banyak orang yang mengingat dirinya. Seungyoun sempat dibuat _mabuk_ dengan adanya fakta itu. Senyumnya lebar. Hatinya hangat. Membuat Seungyoun abai ada seseorang di depannya.

“ _What the fuck!”_ seru seseorang.

Seungyoun belum sempat menyampaikan maaf ketika semua saraf motoriknya dibuat berhenti oleh seseorang di hadapannya. Matanya mengulir pada kertas yang menjuntai dari leher lelaki itu.

  
  


_Michael._

_Event Organizer._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Entah permainan macam apa yang kali ini dunia hadapkan padanya,

Tapi Seungyoun memutuskan lebih dari bersedia untuk mengikuti alur yang semesta ini berikan padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure apakah aku harus beri warning MCD karena karakter hangyul disini...... kan arwah... ;_; please correct me if im wrong!!


End file.
